The Anger of Hellfire's Dance
by Gin-Ryu
Summary: Ebony means darkness. She wishes that she was darkness. Cold, unloving, unfeeling. Because even when she cuts, its the flames that hurt the most. She is nothing...atleast. Not to herself Warrenoc
1. Ebonys prologue

This is my first shot at a shy high fic and I REALY hope you guys liek it...and if you don't, say so so I can dlete it. Happy reading! (I don't own Sky High or anything from it)

**_Ebony's Prologue_**

"Get out!"

Her mom's yell broke the not so silent spell of night in Ebony's ghetto of a neighborhood.

"But mom I-"

"Go fend for yourself! Your father always did!"

Her father. Ahh, even as she lay on her back, propped up on her elbows,****watching the door to her own home slam shut and lock, she didn't feel angry at her mother.

How could she when she was the ongoing reminder of her father to all her brothers and sisters. And to her mother. To her cold angry drunk whore of a mom who shoved her daughter out with only the words, "Your father always did!" chasing her.

But even as she pulled herself up and picked up the back pack her mom had thrown after her she couldn't help but feel that familiar anger, that spite towards her mother and her father, the same hate her father had always had.

But then again, she was truly her father's daughter.

Her ripped up black jeans whipped in the breeze as she turned and walked towards the fairer end of town.

Ebony P. Hellfire.

The great daughter of the super villain Hellfire.

Walking alone, down a worn street, with her father black leather jacket as armor to protect herself from the cold.

And to hide herself from the rest of the world. Was it her fault se had powers? was it her FAULT she had HIS blood running in her veins?

She never chose this. But she didn't argue against it either.

In her mind not being loved by a family had taught her how to take care of herself...and how to dig through trash cans.

And even as she dove into the dumpster of the Paper Lantern in search of a half eaten meal she couldn't help but wonder if her dear old dad had gone through this as well.

"Hell!" she hissed as she cut her arm on some broken glass, but instantly her inky black blood ran over the wound and caught fire, as always the pain made her shut her eyes and wince, but then she looked down and saw the cut gone.

She also saw a half eaten slightly moldy egg roll.

She picked it up and took a bite of the digusting food, but she hadn't eaten in two days, and would need energy for tomorrow.

How would she get through a day at Sky High on an empty stomach?

She dug through her backpack a few minutes later, having recently thrown up her small egg roll dinner thanks to food poisoning, and took off her beat up old tennis shoes. She through them in the mostly empty bag with her other small worldly possessions and strapped on her roller blades.

She shrugged off her jacket when she reached to bus stop and loosened up the six or seven belts that went around her upper body clear to her stomach, loosening each a few notches.

She inhaled deeply as her wing-joints cracked and she put her jacket back on, laying down.

She had the strange feeling she'd need her rest for tomorrow.

REVIEW!


	2. The First Day Begins

_**The First Day Begins**_

Laying on her stomach, she woke with a start from one of her dreams to find that one of her wings wedged painfully to her side, most likely form trying to spread her wings in her sleep.

She loosened up all the belts and adjusted the black plumed crows wings.

She tightened the belts back up to the tightest possible fasten before letting her hand wander back to her wings and ripping out a handful of her own black/blue feathers. She held one up and looked at it in the light as she pulled the jacket back over her.

It was about a foot long and gleamed in faux beauty in the moon's setting silver glow.

The place she'd stolen it and its brothers from lit with painful fire as they were replaced and she began skating down the street towards her home, false hope that her mom would let her in pounding in her chest beside her heart.

She skated down her street but stopped when she saw a pack of feral dogs basking in her neighbors front yard.

"Wannna buy some Slam or Crank Ebsie?" Asked her five year old neighbor as he skipped up, in the middle of a high he spoke almost as fast as the older brother who accompanied him.

"Nah."

"How about some M J?"

"How much is a Joint?"

"Free to our best customer Ebsie." The teenage boy said as he handed her a mint tin with the requested merchandise hidden inside.

"I dunno if that's a complement. Hey you guys seen Guy?"

"Shot himself in the head last night." the five year old answered brightly as he skipped back to the fence before asking sweetly. "Hey Ebzie can you get your friends outa my yard? They're bad for business."

"Sure." Ebony answered in her angry, hate-filled voice as she whistled and the resting dogs looked up.

"Mutt! Get your family outta here."

A large mean looking one eyed dog stood, yawned, and wagged his tail at Ebony and as he ran past he gave her a bite on the arm as his pack followed him loyally.

Just then she saw a yellow bus pulling up in front of her house she skated towards it and got in, to the many stairs at her hand me down clothes and jacket..but her beat up scarred appearance was not offended by their disgusted looks. That was the only look she ever got from anyone.

And even as she took a spot by the window alone she knew eyes were still on her as she played with the feathers she'd ripped out of her wings earlier.

She ran them between her fingers and over her cheek before putting them back in her pocket before feeling a peace of paper and pulling it from the leather jackets pocket.

It was a letter from her dad he'd given her on his last visit. He'd said not to open it till the first day of school.

Even as she ripped the envelope to shreds in rare excitement she read the letter in less then 10 seconds.

**_Dear Daughter,_**

**_I hope you have a great first day. Make hero in power placement for your old man, will ya? I still have he last gift you gave me a few months ago. Atleast I bet I will when you read this, seeing as this is two months from when you'll get to read this. I hope they'll let you visit again soon, don't let anyone bother you._**

**_-Hellfire_**

She folded up the note and pushed it into her back pocket as she shut her eyes.

Her father was a good father, and she did look forward to seeing him... But then again, she was truly his daughter. Loving nothing and wanting everything.

But..even as she thought, he did love her mother, no matter how much she hated him..and he loved her...But... He had to. Someone had to.

But just then a boy who looked about a year younger then her leaned over the seat across from her's and said, "That's Warren Peace's seat. You should move."

"Screw off."

Will looked back at Layla with a shrug just as Warren started walking down the row.

This would be interesting.

REVIEW! (Sorry, I haven't seen the end of sky high and I don't own it and if someone's OOC, tell me please!)


	3. The Flaw in her Eye

_**The Flaw in Her Eye**_

She felt it, someone standing there watching her with eyes of coal from the isle in the school bus.

"Your in my spot."

Finally Ebony turned to him, her own black eyes glaring into his as the single flaw burnt bright...in her right eye a strip of orange on the bottom going from the pupil to the rim of the onyx black.

"Your in my sight, now get out of it or by god I swear I'll-" She had to bite her arm in frustration as the other hand fumbled in her pocket.

"You swear you'll what?" His voice sounded dangerous but Ebony didn't answer except to stare out the window and keep her wings even tighter against her body as he sat down next to her, looking at the ceiling before talking to who she now realized was Stronghold and someone he called Hippie.

But she couldn't help but laugh as the "Bus" took off. It was a cold, empty laugh with no heart in it. But it subsided as she thought coolly, "They were obviously still new to flying."

"Wow. You laugh." Warren said glancing at her, but she was already looking away as if the sound hadn't come from her, staring back out the window.

Watching the clouds as if she herself was far away she felt her finger wander to the six inch pocket blade in her pocket. She ran a hand over cold dented metal as the touch made the blood in her veins sing with want.

Sing and burn with need to be free from their prison, but she pulled her hand out of her pocket just as her new school came into view.

It looked nothing like her old school, which was covered in graffiti and smelled of smoke and drugs. She had the feeling this new hell would be worse, and take much more getting used to.

She stepped off the bus and saw some cheerleaders, but was almost immediately thrown into a ground by someone with super speed running around them. Half tempted to harm him she immediately saw another boy's arm stretch towards the wallet of the skinny girl beside her. Almost on instinct Ebony's lungs filled and she had to grit her teeth to hold it back.

"We're representing the student welcoming committee, so we'd rather appreciate if you'd hand over the fifteen dollar new student fee.

His hand stretched out to Ebony, who stood taller then everyone else, and he moved it as if expecting her to drop a wallet into his hand.

**_Don't let anyone bother you._**

Her fathers words echoed in her mind as she reached into her pocket and slid the knife partway out, cutting the tips of her fingers she quickly slapped the black blood into the stretching boys hands.

It burst into flame making him open his eyes and shake his hand as if to put out the flame as her own flaming hand stopped, she felt her eyes sting as the new skin ran back into her pocket as lash and Speed marched off bad temperedly.

She sat towards the back of the freshmen, cross legged as her wing joints popped in protest. It would be awhile till he notices her.

She felt eyes on her and turned to see Hippie, Will Stronghold, and Warren Peace watching from a doorway just as he called her name...atleast...a name.

"Rayne Pheonix!"

Temper flaring she had an unearthly note in her voice as she stood and yelled back fiercely, "My name is not Rayne Pheonix! It's Ebony!"

"Ok then, miss Ebony, get up here and show you powers." Boomer mocked her as she slammed up the stairs and stood on the plat form.

"Isn't that...That's your dad's jacket isn't it!" Boomer looked in surprise at the flame on the shoulder as she seemed to think a moment before taking deep breath and feeling her wing muscles spread powerfully the belts broke and fell to the floor beside the jacket as she beat them to get them back into place.

"Impressive show. But is this it? You have big wings?"

Even as he spook she drew out her pocket knife and slashed her arm, some people gasped, the jet black blood catching fire almost immediately as she winced, new skin sewing itself were the cut had been made.

"And you heal. Anything else, sidekick?"

"That's a warm up, Boomer." She glared at him just as the flaw in her eye glowed brightly and she closed her eyed.

She felt almost like she was falling and spinning in place as her lungs filled and she let out an unearthly shriek, many clapped their hands over their ears as suddenly two large, hellish wolves made of black fire gnashed their teeth. Ebony was no where to be seen.

"A shape shifter?" Boomer asked before a voice behind him spoke making him jump, "No, a summoned. Sorry for the mix up, you get disorientated sometimes."

"Summoner? Ok, what do you call these puppies?"

"I call them friends, so, get out of here friends."

The dogs seemed to combust as she glared at Boomer, who looked at her with a smirk, "Hero, miss Ebony."

"My last name is Hellfire." She spoke as she grabbed the jacket and beat her wings strongly till she landed behind the group and tied it around her waist.

"Well I have to say, you sure are daddy's little girl." Boomer hissed after her as he called another freshman up.

"That was awesome." Will said as she walked over and glared. 'That was nothing."

"Principal powers wanted us to get you and show you around." Layla said with a smile, but even as Ebony looked at her she felt a stab a fear, as if something evil lurked behind those flawed eyes.

"So come on Hippie, let's show her around." Warren said as he turned, his jacket still on. "Oh, you, what ever your name is. Can you get rid of your wings?"

"No." Ebony looked at him almost snarling as she pulled her jacket onto her back, folding her wings as tightly as possible to her back as slowly, only half paying attention, she followed Warren. She'd be in his class, so she decided to just wander after him. That was when she remembered with a sick feeling that night she'd have to go back to her home, and stand before her mother.

She would ask for forgiveness with the flaw in her eye glaring...And Ebony would be the glaring flaw in her mothers eye...

And now she had more people to look at her and be upset and disappointed.

The burn in her eyes meant nothing to her as still she refused to cry.

She made a fist as the sorrow turned into hate, which filled her eyes.

Her flawed eyes.

A wise man once said, any emotion can be turned to hate.

That man was Ebony's father.

REVIEW!


	4. No One Cared

_**No One Cared**_

She just sort of wandered from class to class all day, sleeping in some, only half paying attention in others. She was too preoccupied with the thought of going home to her mother.

"Hey, where's your lunch?" Layla asked as she brought Ebony out of an unpleasant thought of her mom's next hangover.

"Lunch? oh...I'm too fat..." She spoke out of brain-washed habit from hearing her mom yell it at her.

"Well even with that jacket on I'd say your too thin." Will said smiling as they herded her towards their table, but even as she tried to turn and escape she found herself slam into a body that smelled strongly of...

Burning wood...

**_There was fire everywhere, she hurt so bad as she screamed and tried to escape the flames that billowed from her body. But then HE had come, HE had tamed the flames and taken them inside himself as he picked her up and hugged her as she cried..._**

**_He smelled like burning wood..._**

Ebony fell to her knees, eyes not fully seeing anything as she grabbed her stomach and hit the ground curled into a ball as darkness covered her.

"Wake up. Hey Scary Girl, up." Warren said shaking her and even as she opened her eyes to see him she felt it deep inside her. She ran towards the bathroom suddenly wide awake and as she collapsed coughing up blood into the toilet she heard Layla walk in.

Wiping her mouth quickly as she stepped out and leaned on the counter. An angry girl with hacked up black hair stared back, her flawed eyes filled with hate.

"Hey, Ebony are you ok?" Layla asked quietly before she slammed her fist to the counter and shouted. 'I'm fine! I know I'm fine! I...I'm sorry..."

"It's ok lets go, first days a half day. I bet you can't wait to get home." Layla said cheerily as Ebony sighed and walked beside her. She could only assume they'd make her hang with them no matter how long it took.

"Mom! Open the door!" Ebony hammered on the screen before, finally having enough, kicked it until it swung open.

"Who said you could come in?" Her mom's voice echoed in her hunger induced haze as she searched for food. She ate a cereal bar as she ran out the door dodging a beer bottle thrown by her drunken mother as the baby in her mom's arms screaming.

She wandered down the street and soon found herself in the dumpster of the paper lantern once more, laying on the trash bags tiredly as another fell from above.

"Hell!" she yelled as she shoved it off her and soon saw a face appear. It was Warren Peace, his hair pulled back as he wore a tank top.

"Why are you in there?"

"Why do YOU care?"

"Why don't you just come inside if your worried about the rain?" He looked at her with an amused sound in his voice.

"I don't feel like moving." She yelled at him as she rolled over and curled into a ball.

He shrugged and walked back inside.

Leaving Ebony alone as the rain started the fall, and in the silence, in the dark, Ebony started to cry, tears of red blood rolled down her face, but no one saw, no one heard.

No one cared.

REVIEW!


End file.
